Jurassic Phantom 3
by cartoonfan20
Summary: With Jurassic Park being a failure and Vlad Master's in hiding. Danny thought his life would be much easier but when Jazz boyfriend goes missing it's up to him and his friend's to find him, And that mean's returning to an island he thought he wouldn't have to see again. Hope you all Enjoy.


Jurassic Phantom III

* * *

Chapter 1. Welcome Back To Jurassic Park.

* * *

Danny is 21, Sam is 22, Tucker is 21, Jazz is 25, Blaze is 26, Amber is 21, Jack is 25, Rick is 27, Mary is 28.

* * *

Isla Nublar.

120 Miles Away From Costa Rica.

A plane flew over, It's engine on fire.

A man rushed to the front of the plane, With all his might he tried to pull the plane up, It slowly started to move up. The plane flew into some trees and got stuck.

The man slowly looked around to the back to see three other people in the back, Two girls and a guy "H-How did they get on here? I thought i was the only person on this plane when it took off."

The guy tried to use the radio "Dang, Radio is out!" He looked back at the people still out cold as he made his way towards the back and looked around for supplies.

* * *

A boat floated just off the coast.

"Sir, It would seem someone manged to safely land the plane." Said a man looking over at a slim man, His hair grey.

"It doesn't matter, The dinosaurs will get them soon." The man said looking over at the man "Let's get out of here before the coast guard catches us."

"As you wish, Sir." The man waved his hand and the boat began to move.

* * *

One of the girls began to wake up.

The guy kicked the door to the plane as he looked down "Well, At least we didn't land down there."

The girl looked around and notice the guy "Who are you?"

He looked over at the girl "Names Blaze Richer's." Blaze said.

"Wait? Aren't you the guy that helped closed down those Dinosaur parks?" The girl asked.

"Yes i am" Blaze said as he made his way passed her "Since your awake, See if you can wake the other's."

"Why don't you?" The girl asked.

"I'm trying to find supplies for us." Blaze said kicking open a back panel as he searched through it.

"Have you tried the radio?"

"Yes, It's out." Blaze pulled out some flair guns and placed them in a backpack.

The girl looked at the the two other people in the plane "Wait? How did they get in my plane? I thought i was the only one on the plane?"

Blaze looked over at her "I said the something, It would seem we were drugged and placed on the same plane."

"Why? Why would InGen do this?"

"Well i know why they would want me out of the way" Blaze said making his way over towards her "Did you do something to tick off InGen?"

"My father was killed on the island, I've been trying to sue InGen for his death."

Blaze bent down in front of the other girl checking her pulse "You never did tell me your name."

"I'm Cindy."

"Nice too meet you Cindy." Blaze looked over at the guy as he slowly started to wake up "Can you handle him while i keep looking around?"

"Yeah, Um... If you don't mind me asking... Why are you looking for supplies?"

"I don't want to alarm you but... Were on Jurassic Park." Blaze said as he ripped open a panel on the wall and removed some bags.

"WERE WHERE!?" Cindy said freaking out.

"Were on Jurassic Park. Now, Keep quiet, We don't want something big coming over here." Blaze said looking at Cindy.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked is all."

Blaze knew how she felt "Let's try to wake these two up so we can figure out why we all our on this island." Blaze walked over to the sleeping guy "Hey, Buddy, Wake up!" Blaze said giving the guy a little shake making the guy shoot up.

"Huh? What? Where am i?" He asked looking around "Hey! How did you get onto my plane!?"

"Shh! Keep it down." Blaze said "I don't really know how we got onto your plane but i can tell you we all had something to do with InGen."

"What are you going on about?"

"I'll enplane later." Blaze said hearing a noise coming from outside "Does anyone hear that?"

Blaze slowly made his way towards the window to see a T-Rex just outside of the plane sniffing around "What's wrong?" The guy asked.

"Um... How do i tell you with out you freaking out... There's a T-Rex just outside." Blaze said.

Blaze quickly covered his mouth "Shh, Don't yell or it will want whoever it is in here for a snack."

The man nodded "Alright, Be quiet and don't scream."

Blaze let go of the man's mouth "W-What do we do?"

"We just sit and wait for it to leave." Blaze said as he took a seat "So, What did you do to tick off InGen?"

The man took a seat "I was the right hand man of Vlad Master's before the park went under."

"I see, And they kept you around after words?"

"Yes, I had some evidence ageist Vlad Master's which helped remove Vlad from ownership."

"So your suing InGen, You helped bring down Vlad Master's and something tell's me she did something to tick off InGen." Blaze said as he heard the T-Rex roared outside.

"What's our plan?" Cindy asked.

"The plan is, When our friend here leave's, I'm going to climb down and make my way towards the Visitor's Center so i can radio for help."

"InGen will just intercept and lie to you." The guy said.

"Who said i'm going to go through InGen? I have friend's who can help get us off this island." Blaze said as he heard the sound of the T-Rex "Well, That's my cue!" Blaze said walking over to the door as he tied off a rope "Whatever you do, Don't be loud and stay low."

"But that T-Rex could still be near by." Cindy said.

"As long as i remain quiet she'll leave me alone." Blaze said as he opened the door "I'll be back shortly, There's food in the bag that will last us at lest a week, I'll see if i can find some more for us." Blaze slowly made his way out of the plane.

Blaze untied himself from the rope and made his way into the jungle.

"_I never thought i would be back on this after all these years._" Blaze thought as he made his way through the jungle.

Just off in the distance eyes were watching Blaze as he walked through the jungle.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope all enjoy Jurassic Phantom III. **


End file.
